Carol Danvers (Earth-616)
Carol Susan Jane Danvers (Human name) | RealNameRef = | CurrentAlias = Captain Marvel | Aliases = Ace, Binary, Black Widow, Captain Danvers, Carol Daniels, Captain Whiz Bang, Catherine Donovan, Cheeseburger, Karolya Danilovska, Linda Danvers, Major Danvers, Ms. M, Ms. Marvel, Warbird, Venom | EditorialNames = Mighty Captain Marvel | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , , , ; formerly , , , (leader), , , (leader), , , , X-Men's ally, , , the , , | Relatives = Carol (paternal great-aunt); Mari-Ell (mother, deceased); Joe Danvers, Sr. (father, deceased); Richie Danvers (paternal uncle); Joe Danvers, Jr. (half-brother); Steven J. Danvers (half-brother, deceased); Benny & Richie (uncles); Chewie (alien pet); Venom, Grendel (former symbiotes); Cru (former fusee) Marcus Immortus (son/husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station; Avengers Mountain, North Pole, Arctic Circle, Arctic Ocean; formerly Avengers Tower/S.H.I.E.L.D. Station: Golgotha, Manhattan, New York City, New York; C.I.T.T.; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Washington DC; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Seattle, Washington; Starjammer; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Limbo dimension; San Francisco, California; Cape Canaveral, Florida; CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia ; Boston, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 124 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer and Commander of the Alpha Flight Space Program; formerly agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., US Air Force Special Operations intelligence agent and captain, pilot, NASA chief of security; Woman Magazine chief editor, author, freelance writer, DHS chief of tactical operations, instructor in "Training Day" program, salesgirl (Note: Carol's intelligence work required her to claim to be working for several agencies, including the C.I.A., the Department of Defense, and the Defense Intelligence Agency. Though she did work with many of these agencies, she was a USAF employee ) | Education = Extensive military training and espionage techniques, acquired BA while in military | Origin = Human/Kree Hybrid further altered on a genetic level by the Psyche-Magnitron ; Rogue's entry | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 13 | First2 = (As Carol Danvers) (As Ms. Marvel) (As Binary) (As Warbird) (As Captain Marvel) | Quotation = My name is Captain Marvel... I am an Earthling and an Avenger. But today I stand as one with the settlers of Torfa, who claim this planet and its resources as they were freely given in the aftermath of the Behemoth disaster... They are a peaceful people, but I am a woman of war. If you move against them, you move against me. I am willing to die here today, for this cause. I have made my choice... Now you make yours. | Speaker = Captain Marvel | QuoteSource = Captain Marvel Vol 8 5 | HistoryText = Early Years Carol Danvers ' is the daughter of Joe Danvers, Sr., a former U.S. Navy officer and construction worker, as well as Mari-Ell, a champion of the Kree. The two married and she later became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Car-Ell; which means "Champion" in the Kree language, which they changed to "Carol" to fit in on Earth. She was born and raised in a Beverly suburban community to the north of Boston, Massachusetts. She was the youngest of three children after Stevie and Joe, Jr.. Her father was physically abusive to her half-brothers. When her father built their Cape Cod summer home, Carol insisted on working as hard as her two older half-brothers, trying to appear equal in her father's eyes. A voracious reader, she dreamed of becoming an astronaut and traveling to distant planets; as a teen she even hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral to view a launch there. Her father, however, could not accept women as men's equal, and when financial troubles meant he could only send one child to college, he chose Steve despite Carol's superior grades. He also dismissed her need for a college education and wanted her to find a good husband instead. U.S. Air Force She turned 18 just a few months later, and the following day she turned her back on her father and joined the Air Force, intending to be a pilot and to get a college degree via the military. Her brother Steve's death in military action would eventually draw Carol back to her family, but she still never felt truly accepted by her father. She quickly rose to the top of her Air Force class, taking the call sign "Cheeseburger". While flying an experimental jet through Afghanistan air space, however, Carol was shot down and captured by a man named Ghazi Rashid, who tortured her for several days. She managed to escape (despite a broken leg and serious injuries), reach a CIA safe-house in the area, and provide key information to the intelligence community. Air Force Special Operations Colonel Michael Rossi later recruited her to join Air Force intelligence and they worked on the Rashid case together. The two's first mission together was to Berlin where it was on this mission she began calling him "Ace". They traveled there to find Vitamin but he was able to escape. The two began a romantic relationship after that. But after a couple of years it came to an end. Carol accomplished many different missions and worked with other figures such as Col. Nick Fury, Logan (later Wolverine) and Benjamin Grimm (later the Thing), while opposing others such as Victor Creed (later Sabretooth), and Natalia Shostakova (later the Black Widow). NASA As a NASA security officer in the Lunar Receiving Laboratory located in Houston, she was involved in Dr. Peter Corbeau's Cavorite project. NASA eventually requested her to transfer for an open position as head of security which she accepted, resigning from the Air Force bumping her to full Colonel at retirement. Becoming the youngest security captain in NASA's history, she became embroiled in the schemes of the interstellar alien Kree Empire. It was during this time that she met the Kree soldier Mar-Vell that unbeknownst to Carol posed himself as Dr. Walter Lawson, despite her suspicions and they eventually became friends. Carol almost exposed Mar-Vell when she spotted a Kree ship returning to Earth's orbit and "Lawson's" sudden appearance in the middle of the road. Even though Mar-Vell denied seeing anything, Carol was determined to prove him wrong. While Carol was investigating the landing site, Yon-Rogg tried to murder her, however, Mar-Vell came to her rescue and promised to help her find Doctor Lawson. He used the fingerprints she gave him to make his match the ones Carol has on file, cementing his cover as Lawson. When Captain Mar-Vell returned after he visited Lawson's home, which contained a secret lab where a robot was being constructed and later surviving an encounter with The Organization. Carol kissed him after he reported some of his findings. The next few months were disastrous. She gained access to Lawson's hotel room, but before she could find anything of note, she was kidnapped twice first by the robotic intelligence Cyberex, and the second time while driving with Mar-Vell by The Organization. Later, Carol gave the order to arrest Lawson due to his long absence and was determined to put Mar-Vell behind bars after he stole a moon rocket from the Cape. Despite proving himself that he wasn't a traitor by saving Carol from the Man-Slayer, the surrounding military still wanted to detain him on treason charges. Moments later, Carol was hospitalized by a mind-controlled Iron Man who attacked the Cape and Mar-Vell was forced to leave the planet unable to assist her. Eventually, Carol awakened in a hospital and fled when FBI agents came to question her about Walter Lawson. Just outside the hospital, a concussed Carol was kidnapped by Yon-Rogg. He brought her to an abandoned subterranean Kree outpost to lure in Mar-Vell. During their battle, Carol was knocked into a damaged Kree Psyche-Magnitron, a powerful device that could turn imagination into reality. Carol's genetic structure was forever altered unlocking her latent powers. She was unaware of this change for months. Ms. Marvel Her successful career at NASA was severely damaged because of these recent events. Due to her continued inability to control superhuman incursions, she was removed and reassigned to a minor NASA facility near Chicago. As a result of a raid committed by the superhuman Nitro on the facility to steal a nerve gas called Compound 13. Carol was demoted to a mere security guard and transferred back to Cape Canaveral. In view of her plummeting career, she resigned from NASA. Now living off an accumulated salary, Carol wrote an angry tell-all expose on NASA, burning many bridges. The best selling book briefly made Carol a celebrity and she began working as an editor for Woman Magazine, a publication owned by the Daily Bugle. However, she developed a dual personality due to the Psyche-Magnitron's alterations. She would black out and become a Kree warrior, instantaneously donning a costume which the Psyche-Magnetron had created for her to ease her body's changes. Under her new alias Ms. Marvel, she saved her new boss J. Jonah Jameson from the Scorpion. Jameson, however, didn't approve of super-heroics and he ordered Carol to write an expose on Ms. Marvel for the inaugural issue. She continued to experience these blackouts, but they did not stop her from pursuing her career as a writer and editor. In response to the blackouts, she sought the services of a psychiatrist named Michael Barnett. In a session he used hypnosis to prod her mind, it revealed that she was hit by radiation that was caused by the exploding Psyche-Magnitron. Immediately afterward, she fainted and changed back into Ms. Marvel again and Barnett concluded they were one and the same. She found a rampaging Scorpion who escaped the clutches of AIM and easily subdued him. After fighting Destructor and his ex-employer AIM, she traveled back the Cape to visit an old friend under the guise to write a cover story for Woman magazine about female astronauts. By retracing her old memories in Florida, she also figured out she was Ms. Marvel. Back in New York, she visited Barnett, he hypothesized that Ms. Marvel's seventh sense was responsible for her headaches and loss of consciousness. His solution was to remove her other persona which Carol, despite her own uncertainties, refused. Jameson was furious with Danvers, due her green lighting the positive coverage of Ms. Marvel in the first issue of Woman Magazine, undeterred by its financial success. Next, activated by her seventh sense, Ms. Marvel tried to stop an underground dweller who stole a Cavorite crystal and but she was beaten and left in the rubble of a factory. A.I.M. recovered her body, first, they tried to duplicate the powers of her costume and secondly M.O.D.O.K. tried to brainwash her, both strategies failed. The experience made Carol less afraid of her other persona and she recalled Kree memories she previously was unaware of. Later, Carol convinced renowned photographer Tracy Burke to come work at her magazine. Following a pleasant date with Barnett, she was guided by a vision to a local radar station, where Gor-Tok was trying harness the power of the Cavorite crystal. Ms. Marvel narrowly folded his operation and recovered the crystal. During a confrontation with M.O.D.O.K.'s ally Deathbird, Ms. Marvel found Carol's apartment was blown up by a burglar she saw in a vision, she managed to save the rest of the building but not Carol's treasured possessions except for a fireproof box containing invaluable documents; Deathbird got away. Later when Carol tried to infiltrate a secret A.I.M. Base located beneath an Department Store, she found herself between two warring A.I.M. Factions. In the turmoil of the internal conflict, M.O.D.O.K. and Deathbird tried to launch a rocket to take over NASA's Skylab, a NASA project that examined cavorite crystals in Earth's orbit. Ms. Marvel stopped their take off, but they both managed to evade justice. Merged Personas After an antagonistic morning with Ms. Marvel and at Woman magazine. Carol arrived that same evening at the Cape to cover Salia Petrie's first space flight. Due to her recovery of the Cavorite crystal, she was unbanned from visiting the base despite the burned bridges. Carol this time, got a premonition where Petrie's shuttle had malfunctions, it was hit by an energy field; it caused the crystal to explode. Instantly after the rocket took off, Ms. Marvel forcibly took control and flew to a NASA tracking station in Saracen Cay, after she perceived a psychic cry in the same vision. She was almost defeated after a scuffle with the Elementals and Hecate, who were after the Ruby Scarab. The Elementals continued attacking her, they all used their distinct element types, realizing they were losing they retreated back to their hostages. They brutally tortured Zephyr; as a result, one prisoner unwillingly gave away the location of the scarab. When they found the artifact, Hecate had outlived her usefulness to them and they turned on her with their newfound powers. Carol and Hecate both figured out they weren't actual foes and they used their combined powers to defeat the would-be tyrants. Subsequently, Ms. Marvel changed back to Carol with the Scarab in her hand, enraged she blamed both the Kree persona and Hecate for the death of her friend Salia knowing her premonition became true. Carol tried to kill Hecate with a huge boulder she lifted up with ease. Hecate with the help of the Scarab informed Carol, that she and Ms. Marvel were always the same individual. Feeling reborn and finally sane for the first time in ages she hugged Hecate. Later, Carol together with Barnett visited her mother in Boston and thereafter they went on a date. However, their engagement was disrupted by Sapper and Golden-Blade. Next, she saved her father after his dispute with Steeplejack escalated, as a result of Danvers, Sr. discovering budget-cuts with the Monarch Plaza project. Afterward, her mother saw right through her disguise and told her to give her father another chance despite their difficult history. Mystique & Centurion Meanwhile, Geoffrey Ballard broke in Carol's office, the one who previously destroyed her apartment. Gianelli omitted information when Jean DeWolff interviewed him about the burglary and suspected he knew the thief. He admitted to Carol and Tracy he knew Ballard, he was former big shot in the CIA. Gianelli went to Washington to dig for information. After her previous apartment was unlivable due to the bombing, she sought a new home in New York after temporarily residing in a hotel. Eventually she accepted an offer from Arabella Jones and got herself a new home in Greenwich Village. While she slept, Carol had a premonition that devolved into a nightmare about her own apparent death, it made her more stressed than usual. While at work, Gianelli returned from Washington empty-handed, consequently Carol canceled his assignment. Her colleagues, remarking how overworked and stressed Carol was, so they decided to cheer her up by initiating a snowball fight. Meanwhile, on a high-security S.H.I.E.L.D air-carrier, Geoffrey Ballard and Mystique broke into the Centurion project, to steal a classified weapon and assassinate Ms. Marvel. Following the snowball fight, she and Gianelli had an intimate moment and shared a brief kiss. Afterward, whilst flying home in her superhero suit, she was shot out of the sky by Centurion. But before the assailant could execute her, she was saved by the Avengers. As the battle raged across Manhattan, Mystique observed the action from an office in the Pentagon, she was contacted by her superiors urging to cease the assault on Ms. Marvel, they couldn't permit more failures, as it increased the risk of their discovery. She heeded their words but was still determined to execute her plan. Ms. Marvel defeated Centurion and unmasked him; she realized that the battle was won, but their war had just begun. During a writing session, she got a short vision of her being in Supremor's chamber on Kree-Lar. Immediately next, Ronan the Accuser tried to apprehend her for transgressions she supposedly committed against the Kree. Their battle was interrupted by Mar-Vell. Both were knocked out after he recognized Danvers and they had a lapse of concentration. On a Kree starship, Supremor wanted to use Carol's combined genetics, to birth a new Kree race. By using the Millennia Bloom, it tried to expunge her humanity and use her Kree part as a mold to create a new and improved Kree race. Only the machine had no effect on Carol as her soul was whole and thus inseparable. After the probe was done, they both free themselves and return to Earth. When they arrived back on Terra, the two reconciled and agreed to stay friends. The Korvac Saga The first time she accompanied the Avengers, was when they were searching for Jocasta. After she perceived them in danger in a precognitive flash, she wanted to return the favor after she borrowed their laboratory to create an oxygen mask, they hesitantly agreed. They tracked Jocasta down to a convent, where her creator resided. Together with the Avengers, they defeated Ultron and shot him into orbit. In the aftermath, they were left puzzled when Jocasta and Captain America mysteriously vanished. In view of the sudden disappearances, Carol briefly remained with the Avengers. Back at the mansion, they were rejoined by Hawkeye, who mistakenly captured Gyrich, confusing him for an intruder. An enraged Gyrich severed all their government ties and revoked their special privileges. Later on, they split into teams in order to respond to ongoing crises and Iron Man looked into the disappearances of Quicksilver, Two-Gun Kid, among others. After Ms. Marvel's team defeated Tyrak, she briefly flirted with Wonder Man and left for personal business but remained on standby. All the superheroes that vanished, were being held by the Collector on his ship. The Avengers returned to their mansion, they gathered their wits after they escaped the clutches of the Collector. He was disintegrated from across space by the godlike being Korvac, after he found out that his wife was sent by the Collector as a ploy to reveal his true intentions. But, her false feelings became true and she betrayed her father. Carol along with the psychic abled Avengers, tried locating their unknown enemy but to no avail. Stark contacted Starhawk of the Guardians of the Galaxy, however, he was unable to perceive Korvac. Eventually, Carol, the Avengers, and Guardians of the Galaxy fed data about cosmic disturbances (committed by Korvac in preparation for godhood) into their computers, that centered around Forest Hills. They located Korvac and Carina, who posed as a middle-class couple. Korvac's deception was exposed when Starhawk was unable to detect him. After Korvac defeated wave after of heroes, the remaining heroes ignored their own pain; they combined their capabilities and managed to reel him. In a moment of weakness, Carina used her powers to kill him. Following a quick fight with Carina, she committed suicide. But before Korvac died, he regretted killing Nikki; he used his powers to restore the Avengers lives. A New Costume & Losing Employment In a collaboration with fellow superhero and fashion designer at the time, Janet van Dyne, they created a new black-yellow costume using unstable molecules. On her day-off, she traveled with haste to New Mexico, after she received an emergency visit concerning the disappearance of fellow reporter Sharon Cole. Who was taken by The Lizard People. During her investigation into a group of disappearances, Carol was ambushed, after a quick but intense fight and brief verbal exchange, she was zapped unconscious and taken to their underground city. Waking up in a prison cell, she found the rest of the missing people including Cole. After killing their greatest warrior, all the prisoners were let go in exchange for their own existence being kept a secret. Returning home she received a present that contained a baby iguana as a token of gratitude. Following her return at Woman Magazine, she was removed as editor by her boss and publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Over the course of her tenure, the duo would regularly clash regarding the content of the magazine, over-budgeting and her frequent absences as a consequence of her burgeoning career as Ms. Marvel. Burke was appointed as her replacement. Carol came home to a surprise party, thrown by her old colleagues and friends. Among the guests, was a disguised Mystique waiting for her moment to strike. When she returned from a date with Sam Adams. She is visited by her not quite dead friend, Salia Petrie. Petrie who is under mind-control of the Faceless One transports them to the Drydock. With the aid of Vance Astro, they defeated him and Carol revealed her identity to a frightened Petrie. She established herself as one of New York's premiere superheroes working with Spider-Man, Defenders and the Avengers. Joining the Avengers Ms. Marvel was invited to join the team during the Scarlet Witch's leave of absence. Carol was accepted as a temporary replacement, she was subjected to rigorous security procedures, who were recently implemented by the National Security Council, which included a retinal scan, voice recordings and the team had now a size limit of seven. Following her initiation, she was shown to her own quarters in the Avengers Mansion. She quickly established herself as a valuable member, as a member of the Avengers they prevented Absorbing Man from leaving the United States, rescued the Maximoff twins from an Elder God, who had possessed Wanda during a family visit in Transia. Defeated and buried a group of hostile elementals in a Russian nuclear reactor. Carol's stay with the Avengers was extended, thanks to Scarlet Witch prolonging her leave of absence. However, Gyrich fed up with the Avengers’ obstinate behavior, he vowed to shut them down. He arranged a senate hearing, arguing that the superhero team were a security threat and demanded their disbandment. Only their trial was derailed by the Grey Gargoyle. By defeating him, they reaffirmed the Senate’s trust in the Avengers and considered their concern for public safety genuine, their special privileges and security remained intact. The team had extricated themselves from Gyrich’s total control. But before they could bring back former members back in the fold, they had to respond to an emergency in Pittsburgh at a local foundry, that was previously owned by Wonder Man, that Iron Man was interested in purchasing. Afterwards, Wonder Man was reinstated as an Avenger and the Falcon left team knowing government quota no longer existed and he felt out of place in the team. A Gruesome Murder & A Bizarre Pregnancy With the help of Ant-Man, they rescued Wasp and shut down the operations of the Solomon Institute For The Criminally Insane, which was a front for a training academy helmed by Taskmaster. Following the murder of Barnett in his own office, Carol and fellow Avenger Iron Man, investigated the crime scene with a heat image inducer, it revealed how Mystique gruesomely murdered the psychiatrist. Carol privately continued her investigation, which eventually brought her in conflict with Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After Destiny received possible future, in which Ms. Marvel would kill Rogue. Mystique sent out Avalanche and Pyro to kill Carol, who's investigation led her to Hong Kong, where the Brotherhood was located. The duo failed in their mission; at some point, Carol's search for Mystique reached a dead end and Destiny was unable to perceive Carol in any of their possible futures. When she visited Scarlet Witch in New Jersey, Carol fell unexpectedly ill. She was rushed to a local hospital, where it was discovered she was three months pregnant. She left the team following the bizarre unwanted pregnancy, which progressed rapidly over the subsequent days, right before she was about to give birth, she revealed her secret identity to the Avengers. The pregnancy was caused by "Marcus", who claimed to be the son of Immortus. Marcus manipulated Carol into believing that she loved him and took her to his home in Limbo; however, Marcus' plot backfired when he discovered that he aged at an accelerated rate in Limbo. Carol learned how to use Immortus' time-traveling technology and returned to her time. Upon her return, she angrily confronted the Avengers, expressing her resentment towards them for falling for Marcus' lies and manipulation of her, allowing him to effectively kidnap her for future defilement at his hands. Losing Powers & Meeting the X-Men Seeking peace of mind after the ordeal with Marcus, Carol relocated to San Francisco and chose not to resume ties with the Avengers. In a battle with the power-absorbing mutant Rogue, Danvers lost virtually all of her Ms. Marvel abilities, leaving her with only her augmented genetic structure. Rogue attempted to murder her straight after, but Carol survived floating unconscious on top of the water under the Golden Gate Bridge. Spider-Woman rescued her and alerted the Avengers and the X-Men to Carol's plight. Rogue had drained her memories, most of which were restored by mutant mentor Charles Xavier. However, Professor X could not return the emotional bonds linked to those memories. During this period, Carol was a frequent ally of the X-Men - Xavier's team of masked, mutant heroes. In the Bermuda Triangle on her first mission with the mutants, Carol was on a yacht with Professor X, Dr. Moira MacTaggert and Dr. Peter Corbeau, they were searching for the previous X-Men leader Cyclops who went missing at sea. During their search, Professor X suddenly lost telepathic contact with the rest of the X-Men. When Carol spotted Magneto's Island, Professor X was on the astral plane confronting Magneto. Magneto defeated Professor X by bringing his physical body into his inhibitor field with his magnetic powers, Carol and the rest of the crew were left behind on the damaged yacht. The X-Men including Cyclops managed to hold off Magneto, who abandoned the battle after almost killing Sprite. Afterward, Corbeau, Nightcrawler and Carol repaired the ship. After a failed assault from the Hellfire Club, the X-Men cleaned and repaired their X-Mansion and Carol ministered them. Carol joined the X-Men at Magneto's old base in the Bermuda Triangle, to set up a new secret base. In her room, she was soul searching and reflecting on the event where she lost her powers. Logan tried to comfort her by talking about their shared past, only to much exasperation she couldn't remember any of it. Later, Carol and the Starjammers spar in a morning exercise, despite her loss of powers she was physical in superb form and she was only beaten when they ganged upon her. It was revealed in an examination performed by Corbeau, that when she gained superpowers her genetic structure was permanently altered, she remained a perfect specimen despite being stripped of her powers. After watching Senator Robert Kelly demonizing the X-Men on a talk show. In response, Carol, Storm and Wolverine infiltrated the Pentagon, to destroy all the records about the X-Men, dressed as military personnel, Carol used her clout to act temporarily as a colonel. When they walked towards the data banks, they ran into Rogue. Carol was furious by being reminded of their terrible meeting, she tried to shoot Rogue, but Rogue had temporarily absorbed Wolverine's powers and in response, Storm used her powers to escape the situation. While the X-Men continued to fight Rogue, Carol had slipped away and gained access to the vault, only to be followed by a disguised Mystique, who entered the vault as Nick Fury and tried to kill her. Carol managed to defeat Mystique before she could upload a virus, she left the shape-shifter unconscious. She found two old personnel files of her, which she promptly deleted, knowing she was a different person without those memories. She also deleted the X-Men files. They all left the building quietly. Becoming Binary Carol was at a farewell banquet with the X-Men onboard the Shi'ar flagship, but all of a sudden Lilandra went catatonic. Deathbird suddenly appeared taunting her and proclaimed herself to be the new Empress. She then detonated a bomb which rendered the X-Men unconscious, and her Brood allies captured Carol and the X-Men to turn them into host-forms. The Brood subjected her to an evolutionary ray that triggered the latent potential of her augmented genes and revealed that she had a psychic resilience that surprised them. Nearby, Wolverine had freed himself, smelled Carol's scent, found the lab she was kept and he freed her by smashing everything in sight. She was mostly in order, but she was surprised how energized she felt. After they reconvened with the rest of the X-Men and found Lilandra, they reached Z'Reee Shar, Lilandra's yacht and left. When they were eluding the brood, Carol became the cosmically powered mutate called Binary. She used her newfound powers to restart the anti-matter drive. She gained the power of a white hole and was able to generate heat, light, radiation, and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. Shortly after, Colossus asked Carol to join the X-Men but she declined, knowing she could finally travel space and didn't wanted to be confined on earth. in a moment of respite, Wolverine finally told the rest of the team, that the brood implanted eggs in their nervous systems, to transform them and use their genetic potential. His own healing factor barely saved his life. Carol, with a cry of rage, activated her Binary powers and blasted off into space. Carol flew to a Brood base on Madrizar, where she used her overwhelming power to enact revenge, she demolished their entire world except for the enslaved Acanti. Regrettably, the Acanti couldn't be saved and was put out of her misery. Following the destruction, she found Storm who had bonded with an Acanti. When Carol and the X-Men reunited, the Acanti explained the history between them and the Brood. Acanti sought help from the X-Men, if they relieved the racial soul of the old prophet-singer body, who was on Sleazeworld, his successor would be able to bring his people to safety. Meanwhile, the X-Men gained access, in space, the enemy numbers began to take their toll, and Carol was overwhelmed and neutralized. Fortunately, moments later the Starjammer came to the rescue when it dropped out of hyperspace. Later, when Carol found the X-Men in a crystalline chamber wounded and about turned into Brood, she used her solar affinity to distill the soul-essence from the chamber and returned the Acanti young prophet-singer and killing all the embryos. They were all teleported to Starjammer and Sleazeworld was left in ruins. However, Wolverine realized that the Queen claimed there was an embryo which imperiled Earth - and that could only be Charles Xavier. On Earth, they defeated the remaining Brood and Charles's mind was put in a new body with the help of the Fantastic Four. Starjammers Carol visited her parents in Beverly, but despite Professor X's best efforts to restore her memory she still felt empty around them. She decided her life as Carol was over, she would live on as Binary instead. Later, she entered the X-Mansion on seeing Rogue she knocks her into orbit. After a quick scuffle, Xavier told her Rogue was under their protection as their newest member. Carol conceded understanding but not approval and left. No longer possessed of strong emotional ties to people and places on Earth, Carol decided to leave the planet and pursue new challenges as a member of the space-faring band of adventurers known as the Starjammers. Binary was an attendee at the marriage of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor. Before she would leave for the stars, she dropped by the Avengers mansion for a surprise game of Poker. Their game was cut short by latecomer and successor of the Captain Marvel title, Monica Rambeau. Binary was informed of Mar-Vell's lost battle with cancer. She said her final goodbyes to Logan and rushed to Titan, to pay her last respects to her former comrade and friend. While traveling through Shi'ar Space aboard the Starjammer, their main scanner detected a living entity going through space in the direction of the Earth, that equaled the Starjammer in terms of potential energy. It was being followed by an even larger energy signature. Realizing that were unable to pursue them, they decided to wait and avenge their friends and family, in case something happened to them. The Starjammers eventually, but, briefly returned to Earth via a remote and undefended Shi'ar Stargate, which was solely powered by Binary, to pick up, Professor X, who was terminally ill. Sikorsky, using Shi'ar technology, restored the professor to full health. On the other hand, The starship wasn't as fortunate, in their escape from the Shi'ar Empire, the ship was severely damaged and was barely holding on. the spacecraft was in dire need of heavy-duty repairs and was unable to use its stardrive. Unable to go home, the mutant stayed with the team and left Magneto in charge of his school. Genosha While Carol's body was in space her memories began exerting itself within Rogue's body, when Rogue and Wolverine are taken by the Press Gang and teleported to the nation-state of Genosha for examination (the republic kept mutant slaves). In their attempted escape, they managed to get out of the extraction room, but in the next room, the mutant called Wipeout nullified their powers and they were thrown in prison. Rogue was left in a catatonic state after the prison guard tried to assault her, she retreated in her own subconscious and found traces of the psyches of all those who she had touched when her powers were still active. She met the psyche of Carol, who asked Rogue to let her take over her body. Having taken control of Rogue's body she beat two Magistrates who came in her cell. When checking up on a wounded Logan, he recognized Carol's personality, Logan told her to leave him, but she refused to do so after he saved her from the KGB many years earlier. While disguising themselves as guards, they realized that Jenny Ransome and Madelyne Pryor cells were empty, knowing that they couldn't linger, they sneaked out of their cell block. When moving around the Citadel, they decided to escape out of Genosha in an aircraft, fighting their way through guards and stealing one they made a clean getaway. They booby-trapped and ditched the aircraft and let it fly across the Indian Ocean, however, the Magistrates figured out the mutants were still on Genosha soil. the duo's powers were still nullified and thus were invisible to the Genosha's scanners. They reunited in the streets of Hammer Bay, where they watched a promotional video that revealed that mutants were kept as slaves by the human population. Carol concluded that they needed new security passes, knowing that the old ones weren't usable anymore. As they entered a bar full of Magistrates, they noticed Phillip Moreau (he was the fiancée of Jenny Ransome) drinking his sorrows away and the Magistrates tried to goad him into a fight. Logan used it as an opportunity to escalate the fight into a full-on bar brawl. In the middle of the fight, Logan and Carol grabbed as many security passes as they could and high tailed out of the bar. Nevertheless, Phillip was recognized by the Magistrates as the Gengineer's son and they threw him in the next "Mute Train" to teach him a lesson. Deciding that he might be useful, they also boarded the mutant-powered train. Aboard the Mute Train, Carol discovered that Logan was bleeding when he used his claws, these wounds would be fatal if they weren't treated. Next, they found Moreau among the Mutates and escaped the train by passing themselves off as humans. When Logan and Carol carried Moreau to a jeep, Logan vowed to bring the whole country down after witnessing the mutant slaves on the train. They traveled to the Highlands and showed Moreau the gruesome reality of the camp where the mutant slaves were kept, he was shocked by the revelations. They were captured by the Magistrates, who got word on Moreau's location. The Magistrates brought them to David Moreau. When they were being interrogated by Moreau, the rest of the X-Men broke in the Citadel, rescued their teammates and freed all the prisoners, Madelyne Pryor included. Psylocke restored Rogue's and Wolverine's mutant powers. The X-Men warned the Magistrates that should they not change their treatment of mutants, they would be back. Havok showed what the X-Men meant by using his powers to raze the Citadel. The X-Men left Genosha, and convinced Phillip and Jenny to leave with them. Australian Outback & Rogue Redux Back at the X-Men outback hideout, in an underground cave, Psylocke fought Rogue and Colossus in a training session. During the fight Rogue got knocked out, this instantly allowed Carol to take control of Rogue's body. Unlike Rogue, she was able to touch Psylocke without any power drain. Later back in Australia, Rogue caused friction with her teammates because of her fury at sharing her own mind with Carol, who had redecorated her room. Carol was forced to take back control when the tension rose to a breaking point. Dazzler suggested a girls' night out to ease the tension, Gateway teleported the X-Women to the Hollywood Mall. During their trip, they found a young mutant being attacked by the anti-mutant group M-Squad. After dispatching the Squad, the four X-ladies returned through Gateway's portal, unaware that Jubilee had followed them. Later in Washington D.C. Carol visited the Vietnam War Memorial to mourn and honor her brother Steve, who was lost in action. After she visited her old apartment in the West Village, she was followed by Psylocke. The two have a conversation about Carol's frustrations with being trapped in Rogue's mind. Nearby, Nimrod fused with Master Mold and Carol attacked it while wearing her old Ms. Marvel uniform, only to be knocked out and lose control again. During the fight with Nimrod, Dazzler used the Siege Perilous to teleport it away. Rogue, sensing Dazzler's plan, used her powers to push the Sentinel through the portal, but not without being dragged inside with it. After going through the Siege Perilous Rogue and Carol were physically split (with Rogue only having her base powers and Carol retaining her powers). Gateway teleported the two away from the Reavers with Rogue ending up in the Savage Land and Carol on Muir Island. The Shadow King took control of Carol and sent her after Rogue. Carol was decomposing as there was only enough life energy to sustain one person. As Carol started winning Rogue began decomposing. However the fight ended with Carol's death due to Magneto interfering on Rogue's behalf. Rejoining the Avengers Returning to Earth some years later, Carol exhausted her cosmic energies to save the sun. Her powers severely depleted, she spent months recuperating at Avengers Mansion. Now known as Warbird, she eventually rejoined the team. Carol overcame emotional emptiness, alcoholism, substantially reduced power levels and a formal court martial before her teammates to prove herself as an asset among Avengers. She proved herself on many missions and was instrumental in defeating the time-spanning Kang during the Kang Wars as a result of his son, Marcus Kang XXIII's attraction to her. Carol stayed to help on a few more missions but eventually left to work for the U.S. Department of Homeland Security where she was offered a high rank in one of the agencies. She was one of many Avengers who opposed the Scarlet Witch during her breakdown and remained with them until they officially disbanded. A short time later, Carol found herself working alongside the New Avengers. House of M While Earth-616 was merged with the House of M reality, Carol experienced being the greatest, most popular hero on Earth, though she was only a 'Sapien' operating under the rule of mutants. Magneto dubbed her as ''Captain Marvel after winning the Mutant-Human war. As Captain Marvel, she tracked down a thief and fought a mystic named Warren Traveler before being 'awakened' by Emma Frost and Layla Miller. From there she joined the other heroes in their successful attempt to revert their reality. Her House of M experience made her realize she wasn't living up to her full potential, thus embarking on becoming the hero she now knew she could be by being more proactive with her superhero career. Leader of the Mighty Avengers Carol sided with Iron Man and the Registration Act during the Civil War. She and Wonder Man worked together in several capacities, such as chasing Julia Carpenter, a previous Spider-Woman, and the recruitment of the young Araña. After the war, she was given leadership over the Mighty Avengers, the New York branch of the 50-State Initiative. Carol aided her fellow Mighty Avengers Iron Man, Ares, and Wonder Man when they tried to stop the Hulk and his Warbound. She also convinced Iron Man to let her have a S.H.I.E.L.D. mini-carrier and be in charge of her own unit, Operation: Lightning Storm. They faced A.I.M. and M.O.D.O.K., amongst others. Ms. Marvel was captured by the Brood on Monster Island, whereupon she found the Brood Queen. During the chaotic Battle of Manhattan during the Skrull invasion, Ms. Marvel was shot down by Nick Fury, who was unconvinced that she was the real Carol Danvers. She recovered and fought bravely, killing many Skrulls and several Super-Skrulls single-handedly before leading a group of survivors with Agent Sum to the Raft. New Avengers In the aftermath of the Skrull Invasion, the entire original roster of the Mighty Avengers left the team, and Carol was no exception. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. was simultaneously disbanded, she was left without a job, and rather than stay solo, she joined the New Avengers. She adamantly refused to join Norman Osborn's team of Avengers. Officially, taking her place as Ms. Marvel on the Dark Avengers was Karla Sofen, aka Moonstone. Later, Osborn attempted to assassinate Danvers, planning to make Sofen the sole Ms. Marvel. But Danvers was split into four energy beings, who used baby MODOKs to reconstitute herself. However, she had a separate alter ego named Catherine Donovan, who in proximity to each other, would allow Danvers to increase in strength. Donovan was created by the Storyteller in an attempt to give her now the greatest desire of being free from her burdens. Eventually, Donovan was killed by Norman Osborn and fused with Moonstone. After a great realization, Karla was able to will out Donovan from her mind thus completely merging Donovan and Carol together. During her fight with Karla, Carol removed the moonstone from Karla's body leaving her powerless. Seeing Karla powerless and lost, Carol decided to give Karla back the Moonstone if she were able to redeem herself. Following the Siege of Asgard, Ms. Marvel remained a member of the New Avengers, and even admitted to being attracted to her fellow teammate Spider-Man. When the Serpent attacked the Earth, Ms. Marvel, along with Spider-Woman and Noh-Varr, went to confront the Hulk, who had become Nul, Breaker of Worlds. War with the X-Men When it was realized that the Phoenix Force was heading toward Earth, Ms. Marvel was part of the team sent to stall/take out the Phoenix Force if necessary at all costs. She encountered a resurrected Captain Marvel, who was revived by the Kree Empire using the M'Kraan Crystal in order to unite and protect all of the Kree against the Phoenix Force. Mar-Vell along with all the other Kree and everyone powered by Kree energies were brainwashed into believing that the Phoenix brings their salvation. Vision manages to free Mar-Vell and the other Kree from the illusion but it is too late to evacuate the planet as the Phoenix draws ever closer to Hala. Mar-Vell realizes that the Phoenix is coming to claim the portion of its power that was used to resurrect him and still resides within him. He sacrifices himself to save Hala and the Phoenix departs for Earth. She realized what Mar-Vell meant for her and decide to take his legacy, becoming the new Captain Marvel in the aftermath of the war against the X-Men. The Enemy Within While investigating various plane disappearances with Monica Rambeau, she absorbed her in energy state in order to destroy a giant robot. Back in New York, it's discovered that she had a brain lesion that would cause memory loss if she flew. While searching for her apparently disappeared friend Rose with Spider-Woman, Carol and Jessica were attacked by the Grapplers. After defeating them (but flying in order to do it) one of them revealed her that Rose was in Central Park. When Carol arrived she and Thor battled two T-Rex and found Rose and a note with her apartment's direction. When she arrived with Spider-Woman, they discovered that someone had stolen a piece of the Psyche-Magnitron. A Brood ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and the Avengers, including Captain Marvel, battled them. Meanwhile, Yon-Rogg was revealed to be the one who had stolen the Psyche-Magnitron and solicited the Kree to transport it back to Hala. When they refused, he combined with the Psyche-Magnitron and claimed that he was going to reform Earth. The Avengers defeated the Brood but unknown to them a Kree Sentry appeared on Earth. The Sentries projected an energy field around New York when Rogg used Danvers' brain as a power source amplified by the field to recreate a Kree city in New York's sky. The Avengers planned to use Cap's shield to break the energy field, but Danvers instead flew to space to separate Rogg from his power source, which worked. Captain Marvel saved the city but suffered great brain damage in the process which cost her a big portion of her memories. After a brief stint in space, working with the Guardians of the Galaxy in order to rediscover herself, Carol returned to Earth, and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to hunt down the Illuminati. Additionally, Carol started dating Jim Rhodes, a fellow former U.S. Air Force pilot known as the armored hero War Machine. Secret Wars During the final incursion, Carol was one of the heroes that tried to stop Earth-1610 from destroying her Earth. After the vessel transporting the Earth's "resurrection team" was destroyed by the Children, Mr. Fantastic was forced to put the "lifeboat" in action. As the "lifeboat" was deployed, Manifold teleported numerous heroes into it including Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Thor, and Cyclops, and Carol herself, which allowed them to survive the end of the Multiverse. Carol and the other heroes transported onto the life raft were awakened by Doctor Strange eight years after the end of the multiverse and the creation of Battleworld, a planet cobbled together by segments of destroyed realities created and ruled by Doctor Doom. Captain Marvel and the other heroes were later transported by Strange to confront the Cabal after a distress call was sent to him by one member of the Thor Corps, and after this Doom, himself appeared to quell the fighting. When Doom tried to kill them, Doctor Strange teleported them across Battleworld, but at the cost of his own life. She was teleported into the domain of Bar Sinister, where Mister Sinister's clone army captured her and brought her to the original Mister Sinister, where he then corrupted her. Later on, after a conservation with God Emperor Doom, Sinister asked her for advice. When she punches him a few times, which he seems to draw pleasure from, he resolves to be "naughty", a course she approves of. During the final battle against Doom, Sinister was convinced by her to betray Doom and kill Baroness Madelyne Pryor, which led to the restoration of the Multiverse. Eight months later, Carol was subsequently recruited by the Alpha Flight Space Program to work as the commander of the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, the Earth's first line of defense, as well as joining the Ultimates. Civil War II Carol's ensuing adventures together with the Ultimates provided her with a look at the scope of the different threats that could endanger the Earth at any minute, causing her to develop an intense concern for the long-term well-being of the planet. Captain Marvel found a possible answer to her worries in the form of a newly-developed Inhuman called Ulysses Cain who possessed the power of precognition with an extreme degree of accuracy. Carol desired to use Ulysses' gift to preemptively tackle threats before they could even happen. However, her friend Tony Stark opposed the idea, doubting the efficacy of Ulysses' powers, and the morality behind using them to potentially convict people before committing the crime they would be prosecuted for. Six months into her tenure as the Alpha Flight Space Station Commander, Alpha Flight's Board of Governors visited the space station to address how she handled the Satori attack compared to the Celestial Destructor's invasion. Henry Gyrich and Mentor criticized her actions, however Philippe Beaulieu commended her team, and directed the conversation toward improving Alpha Flight's effectiveness for future attacks. Carol told them she had a prior warning from the Inhumans about the Celestial attack, but refrained from telling them about Ulysses. Instead, she insisted the Inhumans' new precognitive capability required negotiation with the Royal Family and further testing. After the Board departed, Captain Bar-Konn stayed behind and informed her that the Kree tracked down Dr. Minerva on Earth, and that she's developing a biological weapon. Captain Marvel immediately mustered Alpha Flight to investigate her last known location in California. Minerva appeared and a fight ensued, but it was too late, she'd already launched her bioweapon. A large number of civilians were transformed and killed by the experimental weapon. Furious at the deaths of so many innocent people, Captain Marvel ordered Aurora to contact the Inhumans and tell them she needed to talk to Ulysses. The tension between Carol and Tony increased after Carol's use of Ulysses resulted in tragedy in two different instances. First War Machine died and She-Hulk was left in a coma following a preemptive ambush on Thanos. Later Bruce Banner was killed by Hawkeye after a vision foretold that Banner would cause a tragedy during a rampage as the Hulk. After Captain Marvel arrested an innocent finance banker named Alison Green based on nothing more than a vision from Ulysses that turned out to be wrong, Iron Man enlisted the help of several superheroes who opposed profiling to attack the Triskelion and rescue Green. The ensuing battle between Iron Man's and Captain Marvel's forces was cut short when a new vision announced Captain America's death at the hands of the new Spider-Man on the steps of the Capitol Building. Black Panther subsequently deflected Captain Marvel's side publicly, giving Iron Man and his allies enough time to teleport away. Iron Man and Captain Marvel came to blows one last time after both Spider-Man and Captain America traveled to Washington, D.C. to prove the vision wrong. Tony lost the fight and slipped into a coma. Meanwhile, Ulysses' powers had evolved beyond the ability of human comprehension, and he left the Earth to join other cosmic entities. Secret Empire Carol was the leader of the team in the fight to stop the Chitauri from getting to Earth and fought to stop the hordes reaching Earth with Maria Hill and Captain America. When Maria Hill was dismissed as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. she secretly went to Carol with her plans for a planetary Shield to stop any threats from reaching Earth. Carol went ahead with these plans to build the Shield and it went fully operational in its test run holding back many nukes and blasts from heavy hitters. When the largest un-ending wave of the Chitauri came Carol led her team to hold them back from Earth as the Shield had been taken offline at the base by Hydra suicide bombers leaving Earth exposed. Though Carol and her team managed to hold off the Chitauri long enough for Iron Man to get the Shield back online, Captain America put his plan to work for Hydra to take control of America, a key part leaving the heavy hitters in space with no way to get back to oppose him. The Shield locked Carol and her team out from Earth in space with the Chitauri hordes still coming at them and having no escape. Carol issued a final distress call to anyone that could receive the message warning them of Captain America's betrayal and urging anyone to find a way to defeat him, before her transmission was cut off. Captain Marvel spent months in space holding the line with her ever-weakening allies. The Guardians helped with supply runs to provide food for the space station, but no other alien race was interested in coming to the aid of Earth in their "internal dispute." Carol maintained her defense of Earth, eliminating vast swaths of Chitauri but losing the war by attrition. Soon Carol and her allies breached the barrier. She then joined the rest of Earth's heroes in opposing Steve Rogers, the Hydra Supreme. They removed the power of the Cosmic Cube from his control and restored the original Captain America to existence, bringing down Hydra and all it had done. In the aftermath, Carol was at loose ends. She was a protector of space with no space station, and Alpha Flight's funding was proving particularly hard to maintain in the aftermath of Hydra's America. Alpha Flight was placed on indefinite paid leave until the reconstruction was finished. Her loft in the Statue of Liberty had been destroyed under the dome, and so she was crashing in Jessica Drew's baby room while trying to find her own lodging. | Powers = Nick Fury's intel classified Captain Marvel as Power Level 8. '''Enhanced Physical Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Carol is superhumanly strong, though her specific level of strength has varied over the years. She is currently listed at a normal level of roughly Class 50, half her original strength as Binary. However, since she is able to absorb and manipulate various types of energy, she can use this redirected energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to near-Binary levels, or Class 100+. Currently, her strength level at its resting rate allows her to support well over 100 tons, as she was able to support the weight of dead Celestial as one fell to Earth. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Carol's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. As Binary, she could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. She was reduced to roughly half this capacity after losing her Binary powers. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channeling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. *'Superhuman Agility:' As Binary, Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' As Binary, Carol's reflexes were heightened to the point of being virtually instantaneous. Flight: Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she flew at three times the speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. *'Space Flight:' As Binary, Carol was capable of surviving unaided in the vacuum of space for indefinite periods of time. After first losing her Binary powers, Carol proved incapable of achieving orbit or surviving unaided in space. However, she was highly intoxicated when she attempted to do so, which may have hampered her progress. She has since proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. Flash Precognition (a.k.a. Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness): As Ms. Marvel, Carol was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power activated randomly, making it unreliable. After Rogue robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary. After her Binary powers faded, it seems that Carol's Seventh Sense returned. T'challa theorized that when the Kree Psychi-Magnitron gave Carol her powers, she inherited some of Captain Mar-Vell's abilities during exposure to it. In that sense her travels across Exospace and the like bolstered this aspect of her powers to see the cage outside of reality that's binding the Marvel Universe. Regenerative Manipulation: Captain Marvel boasts a healing ability which she can consciously push to an extant, boasting a healing factor supplemented by absorbing energy. A facet of which was gifted unto her when part of the central nucleus of a techno-organic alien named Cru had physically merged with her. This facility also bolsters the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds such as nuclear detonation, genetic disruption even brood infection. Her newfound recovery abilities had the added bonus of restoring lost biophysical facilities; like her ability to shift between Binary and Carol at will. * Contaminant Immunity: Carol's regenerative powers coupled with her human/alien Kree physiology are so potent that she has a greater degree of immunity to toxins, diseases and/or poisons. Even being able to resist embryonic infection by the brood after a second attempt by one of their queens. * Decelerated Aging/Conventional Immortality: Dr. McCoy brought up how these new healing abilities put those of Wolverine to shame. Stating that her regenerative powers would keep Ms. Danvers in her prime forever. *'Healing:' Like her accelerated healing factor, Carol is able to rapidly heal others by focusing different forms of energy into their body, thereby greatly boosting their healing processes. Energy Manipulation: Much like her namesake predecessor, Captain Marvel can control, absorb, and manipulate various types of energy to be discharged however she sees fit. Over the years, Carol has become an expert at modulating the various aspects of repurposed energy at her disposal, even learning some new tricks from her alt. counterparts during her life as a superheroine. *'Energy Absorption:' Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. *'Photonic Blasts:' Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. As with a doppelganger of hers, Ms. Marvel can potentially discharge her energy from the eyes as well. *'Molecular Manipulation:' By channeling the absorbed energy, Carol is able to manipulate and alter matter and energy on a molecular level. She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. (This is an ability she once possessed as Ms. Marvel. Carol did not demonstrate the ability as Binary, it only resurfaced after her powers were reduced and she began going by Warbird.) **'Matter Transmutation:' By using her molecular manipulation, She is able to alter and reform matter and energy around her. This allows her to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of her choosing. *'Energy-Construct Creation:' As Captain Marvel, Carol has used her energy powers in more creative ways: She was able to create an energy barrier around a blast cannon which choked up the works until its internal structure violently ruptured from the inside out. She can even shape her stored energy into more practical shapes, like razor blades of pure energy to slice and sear with. *'Self Sustenance:' Captain Marvel proved time and again she can survive without need for eat, sleep, breath or rest by thriving the ambient energies within her surroundings. Capable of thriving perfectly within the cold recesses of deep space with little to no discomfort at all. }} *'Biomass Alteration:'(Formerly) Instead of typical outer form alteration, Ms. Marvel had the ability to change her physiological structure around at will. Able to increase her size, mass and density around when she was exposed to an A.I.M. genetic scrambler. Gaining additional strength and resilience towards physical injury than she normally showcases at regular physical levels. Even while her original abilities were disabled Cru while hosting within Carol had the ability to increase the latter's physical prowess enough to dismember Brood warriors barehanded. }} | Abilities = Experienced Spy: Carol is an experienced spy, having worked various undercover operations for Air Force Intelligence. *'Multilingual:' Carol is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Master Pilot: Carol is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar, and other alien starships. Master Combatant: She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through military combatives. Talented Journalist: Carol is a talented journalist excelling as a freelance writer and magazine editor. | Equipment = Nega-Bands: For a short, while Carol Danvers was gifted with a pair of Earth made Nega Bands which functioned similarly to those of Kree fabrication. Through them she could sync with the Nega Bands of Impostor Mar-Vell which caused the two to randomly shift between the prime universe and the negative zone. | Notes = *At the time that she lost her memories (due to Rogue), Carol was reportedly 29-years-old. She was a retired Major of the United States Air Force. She was also chief of security at the Kennedy Space Center, and former editor of Woman Magazine. Her Air Force file was classified, but she was reportedly one of the best people they had: a top-notch pilot, fluent in three languages, and expert in armed and unarmed combat. Carol was single and her last known residence was in Greenwich Village. She had disappeared six months before her apparent "suicide". | Trivia = * In , Carol is shown wearing a shirt with the symbol of DC Comics' Captain Marvel (aka Shazam) on it. * Carol's poker tell is that she flares her nostrils. * It has been hinted over drinks that Carol and Wolverine had some brief romantic past. In the alternate future of Earth-5700, that world's Danvers even married him. * Carol has harbored feelings for Spider-Man. * After Carol and Deadpool fought some aliens which attached to peoples' faces, one of the aliens attached to the back of Carol's head, and when she got drunk, they nearly got married, until Captain America removed the alien. * Carol has owned a pet cat named Chewie, which was actually an alien from the Flerken species. She was named after the Star Wars character Chewbacca because Chewie reminded Carol of him. * Carol possesses an Avengers Clearance Alpha. * Before it was revealed that Car-Ell was her real name, Carol used Car-Ell as an alias during an adventure in Mydonia. * Captain Marvel was able to defeat Thor, albeit after Carol had Singularity take Mjolnir away from Thor. * Carol's home address in New York City at one point was 417 5th Avenue, Apartment 10B, 10016. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Captain Marvel * Captain Marvel Comic Books }} pt-br:Carol Danvers (Terra-616) Category:Writers Category:Government Agents Category:Human/Kree Hybrids Category:Psyche-Magnitron Enhanced Category:Kree Experiment Category:Danvers Family Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Energy Absorption Category:Strength Class 50 Category:Alcoholism Category:Multilingual Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Power Level 8 Category:Avengers Clearance Alpha Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Precogs Category:Astronauts Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Strength Class 90 Category:War in Afghanistan Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Damnation participants Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Gem wielders Category:Ell Family Category:Transmutation Category:Healers Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Gestalt Characters